One combined teething ring and rattle which has been on the market for many years consists of a plastic teething ring having an amusement component rotatably supported within it. For example, this component can be in the shape of an animal or bird, is usually hollow and contains small solid particles which enable it to act as a rattle.
The rotating component is usually supported in the middle of the teething ring by a pair of pins which project radially inwardly from diametrically opposed positions on the ring. The pins are fixed at the outer ends in the ring and the central rotating component has a pair of holes through which the ends of the pins project.
It has been found however that after long usage, it is possible in some circumstances for the central rotating component or rattle to become separated from the teething ring. This can cause dangers with infants who may swallow the component and so are liable to suffocate. In addition, the pins themselves will be sharp and may cause injury.
It is therefore an object to this invention to provide a combined rattle and teething ring which avoids these hazards.